<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow River by Im_No_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508907">Yellow River</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_No_Angel/pseuds/Im_No_Angel'>Im_No_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Come Shot, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Enemas, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Humorous Ending, Hyperspermia, Jock Straps, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Omorashi, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Subways, Sweat, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_No_Angel/pseuds/Im_No_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t a joke, Kaito-san.”</p><p>“I told you I needed to go, didn't I? Heh, sorry, but I can't take you seriously when you're baring it all and then some.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yellow River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nastiest thing I've ever written.</p><p>Oh well... Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can’t believe you couldn’t wait till we were back at the office. Wait a second...” Kaito commented, his cock hard and out through the fly of his trousers. He looked down at his friend, squatting before him, stroking himself as he guided the bigger man’s member into his mouth. Yagami’s jeans were unbuttoned and his erection was shamelessly sticking out from the right leg hole of his underwear. “You planned this, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Ahn,” Yagami moaned around the large organ. The former yakuza roughly thrusted into it, causing the head to push his partner’s left cheek outwards and lips to stretch and look somewhat comical. Kaito didn’t seem pleased to find out that the reason why they were engaging in an alleyway was thanks to another one of the detective’s perverted ways. “Maybe?”</p><p>Kaito laughed at the obvious lie. Not only since his friend could pull a better excuse than that, but also because his dick made the other man’s words sound funny. Yagami redirected the bigger man’s tool towards the back of his throat, so he could give it a proper blowjob. Obviously it was his idea to do it with Kaito in a public place. The adrenaline of the possibility of getting caught was greater than any street fight he engaged in.</p><p>“Fine, but we gotta be quick. I gotta take a leak soon.”</p><p>Yagami had chosen a Monday out of all days to lure his friend to the alley in Little Asia, and proposed to service him there. The construction workers were on their lunch time, so they weren’t around to witness their exposure, but that didn’t make Kaito less on edge at the prospect of being caught. Still, the former yakuza tried to focus on the way his best friend struggled to take him and less on his own full bladder strain.</p><p>“Unbutton your shirt, Kaito-san…”</p><p>“I get it, Tak,” The bigger man rolled his eyes at the request, hands travelling up to his silky upper body garment. Since he wore it with the two top buttons already undone, all he needed to do was perform the same with the following one. He watched Yagami’s eyes widen and heard him wince as he pulled the fronts of his shirt to the sides, until both of his nipples were exposed.  “This is what you want, right?”</p><p>“Fuck me…” The detective’s moan of appreciation was muffled by the massive organ stretching his lips. If only the former yakuza knew about gallons of semen Yagami must have flushed down the toilet over the years, wanking to the very thought of playing with them over and over again. Even though he had done so plenty of times in the past, he always went back to the memory of it. Not that it would have been too hard to guess anyway. He often reminisced on how his obsession with them started. “You know me too well.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Yagami always had been a chest fan, but back in his law practicing days, when Kaito had been a part of the Matsugane family, he rarely had free time to get laid and would usually find himself having to take a break and deal with a boner that represented his level of stress twice a day in the Genda Law Office. When Shintani wasn’t breathing down his neck, of course.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One weekend, when he finally found an opening for leisure, he decided to pay Kaito a visit, either to help him relieve some of that frustration or both of them would go to a host/hostess club and just fuck their tensions away with pretty escorts. They did that a lot before Yagami started studying for the bar exam, not to mention entertaining one another when the opportunity arose for both.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only when he finally arrived at the Matsugane office that night, Kaito was sitting at his desk alone, given the task to watch the room, but apparently his companion was just as sexually frustrated as he'd been. There, reading a porn magazine and with his shirt open, which used to be a different print at the time, the then-yakuza also had his pants undone at the front, stroking his impressive equipment so fast, his full pectorals jiggled thanks to his manual motions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next thing he knew, Yagami’s vision was pitch black as he had his face buried between those mounds, nose flattened against his friend’s sternum and eagerly humped his swelling, clothed member against Kaito’s bare one. His pristine hairstyle from those days fisted from the back as the bigger man pressed his face further into his chest, momentarily cutting his oxygen supply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was then that Yagami realized he had been cumming for quite some time. His pants were dripping wet. Cum was gushing through the front of his pants like a river and forming a small blob of semen right where his cockhead pushed against the fabric and formed a sizeable tent that jutted from his crotch. He didn't know how long he had been shooting for, but he was certain he had never even dreamed of cumming this much in his entire life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bad move, dumbass,” Kaito laughed, pulling the lawyer from his chest, looking down at the wet spot in front of the only suit his friend owned. “You should take it off before it stains.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nice way of telling me you want me to get naked.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know I care about my threads, Tak. You should too, you don’t want people staring at it during court hearings, do you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up, man…” Yagami’s mind was back at the yakuza’s pecs, pushing them together, mashing the mass underneath his fingers, pondering on the idea of just dipping his semen coated dick between them. His train of thought was short lived as he was suddenly manhandled until he was bending over the desk, before a pair of big hands undid his slacks for him. “Hey!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t pretend to be respectable now, Tak. We both know why you came here,” Kaito slid his friend’s pants and underwear down his long legs and smiled at the still hard, glistening cock between the lawyer’s thighs. With a slap to Yagami’s ass, he began to work his friend’s hole for the next stage. “You want to be pinned down by me, the guy you still can’t beat in a fight, on this same desk and fucked so hard that you forget the entire Japanese legal code.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yagami moaned in response. It was true. He wasn’t successful in taking down the yakuza before, especially while studying so much. Back then, his physique wasn’t at its peak either, his muscles weren’t as defined, but that didn’t stop Kaito from enjoying his body just as much as every other time. Seemed like it would happen again that same night for his luck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Missed you too, buddy,” Kaito leaned his upper body on top of the lawyer’s smaller one, which was enough for his friend to feel the weight of those pecs through his jacket before slowly inserting his massive, already lubed up erection into the sloppily prepared entrance. Yagami was glad that he could take off the prim and proper act around the yakuza and let his perverted side out. “I’m blaming you if the captain catches us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so they proceeded to have sex over and over in that office, completely knocking over the porn magazine as it laid forgotten on the floor, no longer necessary as they loudly fucked upon Kaito’s desk to make up for the lost time. Two hours later, they were too exhausted and too sore to go for round number who-knows-what.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The second time he got to indulge himself in his obsession was much to his surprise. He sat in his agency, now a full detective trying to get by with small infidelity cases. Quite tired after his last gig, he decided to take a nap right then before meeting up with his next client. Taking off his jacket and laying back across the length of his couch, he hoped to catch some sleep despite still feeling the caffeine and nicotine traveling inside his system.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, a huge weight pressed down on him and soon he found himself covered with a blanket of pure muscle. He could hear a shirtless Kaito laughing on top of him, smothering him the same way as when he lost a fight to the now former yakuza. Yagami could sense his engorging cock fighting the heavy bulk against his crotch in order to properly stretch out hard in his ever so tight jeans. Soon, he also felt the increasing firmness of something even bigger than his own equipment pressing against his abs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Always hard at work, huh, Tak?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yagami's face was subdued under the former yakuza's broad chest, which prevented him from actually speaking. All he could do was let out a muffled cry of affirmation, feeling his ass being smashed even deeper into the couch as his friend's giant boner grinded harder into his lower stomach. He tried to buck his hips as best he could, in order to shove his own hard dick against the mass on top of him, but all he was able to achieve was listening to the sound of the leather squeaking under two fully grown men.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I might know just the thing for it too,” Kaito pressed against the detective's face slowly and painfully until a hardened thick nipple pried the detective's lips apart and sank into his mouth. Yagami instinctively started sucking intensely and without even noticing, it soon developed into slurping and moaning. “Heh, good thing I’m not a chick or I’d be way more into that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could tell his boxers were soaking up thanks to how much his aching cock was leaking. It was throbbing at this point while feeling Kaito’s bigger one twitching alongside his, hard as a baseball bat. Now nervous that he wasn’t going to be able to control his body, he tried his best to prevent an early ejaculation. This was a time for delayed gratification, even though he knew he wouldn’t last very long under Kaito. He never did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In fact, his asshole was already puckering in anticipation. The former yakuza moaned loudly and his enormous cock became harder, squirming in pleasure while Yagami worked on his warm, pulsing, stone-like pecs. He tightened his chest and his friend’s mouth found it hard to suck his skin. Kaito then took a deep breath and thrusted his pecs higher, causing the nipple to slip from the detective’s mouth because of the force.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whoops, my bad,” He said, feeling his partner quickly move to the other nipple while caressing the sides of his naked torso, making him soundly exhale. “There you go…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yagami was sucking with all his might and trying to ignore the pain as his tongue and jaw began to grow sore while working on the large man’s hard, thick pectoral muscles. The loud suction sounds he emitted lead to them both to growl in appreciation. His obsession with them grew as his orgasm approached, to the point of contemplating the idea of sucking on those nipples even through Kaito’s flashy shirt. That was a signal that he couldn't take it any longer as he felt his climax building, still trying to avoid it as best he could. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was, however, too late. Kaito had pushed him way beyond the point of no return. So, he lied there, his cock erupting from inside his jeans. A large wet spot formed at the top of his thigh. He did his best to retain some dignity while he exploded and tried not to show it. But it was obvious for the way he spasmed on the couch for almost a minute under the bigger man. He continued to suck onto Kaito's hard nipple as his orgasm came to an end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as his dick was spurting out its final drops, his eyes began to shut while he sank further into the cushion. Yagami desperately tried to keep himself awake to have more fun with his best friend, but he was way too tired. He shoved his rock hard cock into his friend's front one last time. All he could hear was Kaito's deep voice, which sounded as if he were in a far away tunnel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get some rest, man. You deserve it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I’ll clean… later…’ Yagami thought and blacked out with visions of his best friend playfully flexing, groping and bouncing those pecs for his entertainment. He planned on getting back at Kaito for that. Probably play with those mounds on the bigger man’s chest until they were red hot from his administrations. And from that moment on, Yagami had developed an obsession with his friend’s perky chest muscles that would last years to come.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Aghn…” Yagami moaned, struggling to keep himself from looking up in an effort to keep his dick from exploding as more precum spurt from his slit simply from the memory, regretting his decision to ask for his partner to showcase his objects of interest. Recalling how Kaito’s cock sprung free from the open fly and he was met with the musky smell of sweat and precum as a small drop leaked out from the tip made that familiar pool in his stomach overrule his senses. But he didn’t want it over as soon as it had ended that day, or he wouldn’t hear the last of it. “Ugh!”</p><p>“Shit!” The bigger man yelled, and much to his friend’s surprise, who instead of being indulged with a batch of cum from his friend, felt a stream of urine hit him in the back of the throat. Yagami’s eyes widened and he moaned in protest as his mouth quickly filled up, refusing to gulp down the foreign liquid as his friend forced himself to stop mid-stream and cautiously pull his girth out of his oral cavity. “Sorry, but we really gotta hurry, haha.”</p><p>Glaring at his friend, the detective barely looked intimidating while squatting down, cock out and cheeks puffed up as they struggled to contain Kaito’s waste. He also was forced to hold the base of his erection and detain his balls from pulling up so he wouldn’t orgasm from that alone. It wasn’t the first time they engaged in that sort of activity but he would have rather it was a conjoined agreement than being caught off guard by it.</p><p>Not that he could blame the bigger man, for he was warned of the situation beforehand. Yet in his horny state of mind, he wasn't able to process any new information. Finding himself with no other alternative, he drank the salty substance that he had past his lips until all that lingered was the somewhat acidic taste of it on his tongue. After that, he stood up, reluctantly agreeing to move onto the next phase.</p><p>“What the hell, Tak?” Kaito exclaimed after he watched his friend turn around and pull his jeans down until the waistline was around his thighs. “You’re a horndog, man.”</p><p>Right before him, he saw his friend wearing a jockstrap. When he questioned Yagami about it after seeing it in his closet, the detective said it was to better his performance at the Batting Center, which just proved to be a lie. Not only that, he could see a small rubber circle resting against Yagami’s buttocks, right on top of his asshole. If his limited intelligence was correct, his partner was wearing what could only be described as a butt plug.</p><p>Kaito reached down and pulled the base, confirming his suspicions as he heard his co-worker moaning in response, watching the larger section of the toy come into view and out of the detective’s ass. He set it aside on a pile of metal scrap before running his thumb into the hole, surprised to feel it already lubed up and prepared for his cock, which twitched in anticipation.</p><p>“You <em>really</em> planned this, didn’t you?”</p><p>The straps framed Yagami's ass like a target, but before scoring bullseye, the former yakuza wanted to tease him a bit. So, with a smirk, he placed his cock over the shallow dip between his friend’s cheeks, rutting against it like a virgin on a pillow. Yagami arched his back, moaning as the prominent veins on the underside of his partner’s cock rubbed against his entrance.</p><p>“Got any lube?” Kaito asked, soon to be handed a small package of portable lubricant over the shoulder. “I’m not even surprised.”</p><p>Ripping it open with his teeth, he squirted it over the length of his dick, before tossing the empty packaging away and spreading the substance entirely over his manhood. Once it was ready, he playfully slapped the flaring head against Yagami’s hole, enjoying the messy sounds they produced together. It didn’t take long for the detective to grow impatient and voice his growing frustration.</p><p>“Hurry up, Kaito-san!” He demanded as he felt his friend's cock looming over his slightly gaping slit, moaning in anticipation of finally being penetrated. And he longed for it right there in that alley until he squirted like a whore, for no one else could draw it out of him like Kaito did. It was like he had an itch that could only be scratched by every detail of the bigger man’s pulsing, veiny manhood against his walls. “I thought you said we had to be quick.”</p><p>“Chill out, ok?” Finally lining up with Yagami’s already sloppy hole, he pushed inside, partially glad for being able to slide into his friend and skip preparation so he could enjoy the perfect amount of tightness and warmth around him. And yet, as he was halfway inside, his old habit of making sure the detective was ready still kicked in. “You good?”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah…”</p><p>Yagami knew he didn't possess what others would call a plump backside, in fact, it was quite lacking in projection as it consisted only of defined muscles. He at least assumed the sinewy shape of his ass and how Kaito always had easy access to it meant why the former yakuza kept going back for more. Seemed like his friend preferred it this way, as they would often spend the weekends endlessly fornicating instead of looking for company elsewhere.</p><p>So much so, that the detective pushed his body back until the remainder of Kaito’s dick was fully inside of him. And since both didn’t want to waste any more time with formalities, the bigger man skipped the initial steady thrusts and set a brutal pace, which the detective showed his appreciation by fucking back onto him. His fingers then slid up to the waistband of Yagami’s jockstrap, and with a firm grip, he tugged on it, using it to pull the detective against his cock even harder.</p><p>“Give it to me,” Yagami looked behind him, panting. His dilated pupils were enough evidence of his lust, and worked as fuel to the former yakuza to be as animalistic as he could. “Fucking give it to me.”</p><p>Kaito smirked and proceeded to plow into him even faster. Almost as if his cock had grown stronger and more powerful with each and every thrust while Yagami could feel it throb violently inside him, against him. Full, heavy balls slapped against the detective’s perineum, the sliding motions of his length stimulating them to produce their contents. And although he knew his load couldn’t be compared to Yagami’s, it was also pretty impressive.</p><p>“Hell yeah,” Yagami gritted out scrunchy-faced, bracing both hands onto the wall in front of him. He was then rewarded with the sound of his friend’s pelvic bone against his backside. As if it wasn’t enough, Kaito’s arms snaked over his torso, wrapping him in a hug, pulling his shirt up until his friend’s right hand found his left nipple, toying with it. He could hear the belt of his leather jacket and the one around his jeans loudly clanking while his tanned cock flopped around between his legs thanks to Kaito's relentless thrusts. “Right there.”</p><p>“You like that, Tak? Being fucked right here in the open? I bet you want someone to see it and be shocked at you taking all of me,” Kaito was more brawn than brains, but he did have a way with words. He now moved to slower, yet more aggressive pounding. They both imagined in one of the many windows that surrounded them, at least one depraved soul kept on watching them going at it in a public area. “We are just two cheesy, horny motherfuckers.”</p><p>The larger man’s ego was inflated past the bursting point. So much that Yagami could hear the smile in his friend’s voice. His member was still jutting out of the leg hole of his jockstrap, so he took hold of it, stroking its length. Although he wished they could keep going without worrying about the time, he could also feel his own bladder complain that it was running out of storage.</p><p>“Ahhh!” Yagami’s body jolted when he felt his friend speed up, causing an even more thrilling sensation against the walls of his butthole, drilling his ass like a jackhammer. His mouth hung open, unable to conceal with the moans he was producing. “Yes…”</p><p>Kaito really meant when he said that they should wrap it up. He thrusted erratically, both of their torsos sweaty from the heat. It was all the detective could ever want and even more. So much that when Yagami looked down, he spotted the exact moment a drop of precum came out of the slit. He kept on leaking, the dollop now turning into a long, sticky line between his legs, before travelling all the way to the floor beneath them.</p><p>Yagami braced his brow against his forearm. Below, his dick was throbbing hard in anticipation of an impending explosion as he stroked himself at the same pace as the bigger man rammed into him from behind. His abused prostrate couldn’t take much more and he knew he was about to experience the most memorable orgasm of his sex life, but he wanted more. Something only his best friend could give him.</p><p>“Getting close…” Kaito licked his lips as he drooled over the leather-clad shoulder and stared down at the blur of his friend’s manual movements. Their horniness growing as he did his best to fuck his partner into the wall. “Should I pull out?”</p><p>“No! Bring it on! I’m almost there…”</p><p>His cock was more than at full attention. It was ready to burst.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Want my load, Tak?”</p><p>“Yes! Fill me up, Kaito-san,” Yagami desperately urged his friend, his voice lowering a few octaves, too blissed out to think about the consequences of going through with it, considering where they found themselves at that moment. “Fucking breed me!”</p><p>“Here it comes,” Kaito unevenly thrusted a few more times before shoving himself to the hilt. Even when he was balls-deep, he kept pushing, forcing the detective to take a step towards the wall. Yagami furiously stroked himself as he waited for his friend to unload inside him, so he could spray the side of the building he leaned against with his spunk. “Enjoy it, buddy.”</p><p>“Huh?” Yagami was taken aback for a second due to the way he had been addressed by his friend, but it only brought him closer to orgasm. And when a different kind of warmth flooded the depths of his hole, he tried to focus on the sensation and seek his own orgasm, only it didn't last very long. For once again, it wasn’t what he expected to receive. “What are you doing, Kaito-san!?”</p><p>“Filling you up. Isn’t that what you wanted?”</p><p>What he initially believed to be a thick batch of semen, turned out to be a constant flow of urine. This time, up his ass. It overflowed his insides as he instinctively clenched around his such massive equipment. He wished that the fact Kaito was using him as an urinal didn’t turn him on as much as him being his best friend’s cum dump. So much in fact, that he was forced to firmly squeeze the base of his own throbbing erection to avoid himself from spewing like a fire hose.</p><p>Thanks to his loose rim, he was able to store a lot of it. He remained still as he tried to think of what to do next. But before he could ponder about it, Yagami felt his friend quickly pull out from his wet, ravaged cunt and promptly replace the thick column of flesh with the butt plug he had been wearing previously. He turned around as best as he could, feeling like he was full all the way back to his stomach, but not like he hoped to be and beyond sexually frustrated.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Kaito, on the other hand, pumped his meaty cock vigorously, smiling at the detective after pulling a prank of such proportions on his co-worker. With a grunt, he stroked himself, his member now squirted the seminal fluid his friend was hoping to receive as the heavy dollops of sperm plunged between the former yakuza's shoes. “Fuck!”</p><p>“No," Yagami vainly, pathetically whined, watching his friend wasting a great load as it loudly splattered onto the concrete below instead of being blasted eight inches up his backside, down his throat or at least coat his ass as a consolation prize. “Man…”</p><p>“Whoops,” Kaito mocked, pulling the foreskin up all the way and shaking his softening length to get the last glob of jizz to fall from the tip and join the mess between his feet before tucking himself away. “Guess I gave you the wrong one."</p><p>“This isn’t a joke, Kaito-san.”</p><p>“I told you I needed to go, didn't I? Heh, sorry, but I can't take you seriously when you're baring it all and then some.”</p><p>“Ahaha, you got me,” Yagami sarcastically said, looking down at where his friend was pointing to. He awkwardly tried to shove his still diamond hard erection back into the pouch of his jock strap, partially succeeding as the obvious tent was still indicative of his arousal. He didn't know if it was the heat, or the Staminan XX he had downed earlier, but his cock was enthusiastic to keep going if he wanted. “Now help me out.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I could, you see, but it's my lunch time and I'm hungry."</p><p>“C'mon, man. You can't leave me here like this. People will think I'm one of the Twisted Trio."</p><p>“I thought that was the whole point of you dragging me here. Either way, I’ll see you later. Right now I got a date with harami and beer at Beef Zone.”</p><p>“Don’t just walk away, Kaito-san,” Yagami said, but those words were no use as he watched his best friend stroll away and leave him to deal with it on his own. “Kaito-san!”</p><p>His detective instincts kicked in and he tried to trace the best course of action. He was all the way up in Little Asia, and since there were no public restrooms in the commercial establishments of Kamurocho, he would have to walk all the way back to the agency to fix his problem. Not that he could use a public toilet to solve the issue anyway, he needed at least a little bit of privacy.</p><p>“Really…”</p><p>Took him a while to assess the situation. His friend had just given him a piss enema and he also needed to empty both his bladder and balls, which were extremely uncomfortable under the denim. There was no time to lose, he must find his way home. Also because the workers could be coming back from their own lunch time to the area where he and Kaito just engaged in sexual activities anytime.</p><p>Soon though, he found his first obstacle. The gate. On normal days, he was able to go past it without any trouble. But this was no ordinary day. And yet, he didn’t have any other option. With extra care, he tried to climb over it, soon finding it hard to execute the job, for he had to slide one leg over the tall metal piece and roll forwards in order for his body to absorb the fall from that height.</p><p>“Not looking good… Whoa!” Only none of that happened. Yagami lost his balance trying to conceal his rock-solid erection, his inundated rectum and bursting bladder, causing him to come crashing down the gate right on his ass. “Uhhh!”</p><p>He sat there for a while, before using a nearby wall to support himself and get back on his feet. Smiling at some passersby and pretending he was fine, he was back on his way. It should have been a smooth trip back to the agency, only this time, he could see some pedestrians pulling disgusted faces if they happened to walk near him, which after what he’s done, wasn’t surprising.</p><p>“Ugh,” He heard one of them choke as he strolled by. “What’s that smell?”</p><p>Yagami assumed his scent was rather pungent and for that reason he wished he had his dirty clothes on at that moment. If he dressed like a bum, most people on the street wouldn’t even look at him. But in his usual attire, they were quite shocked. It didn’t help that he was forced to move with his legs close together, buttocks clenched to avoid any leakage between his back pockets.</p><p>Even though the situation he found himself in would be humiliating to any normal citizen, his cock hadn’t flagged down at all. In fact, since it regarded Yagami, he was on some level enjoying it. To the point where he decided to head west on the crowded Taihei Boulevard before turning south on Nakamichi Street, so he could enjoy the many indirect reactions to his indecency from random workers and inhabitants of Kamurocho. The plug seemed to be secure in place for now, and he still didn’t feel any dampness on his behind, yet. </p><p>Which was good, since he didn’t possess a tight-fitting hole anymore due to how frequently he and Kaito engaged in sexual activities.Taking his best friend up there on a regular basis made his once puckered entrance to become a little stretched out over the years. Naturally, it still required preparation before he could be stuffed to the brim, but now either of them would sometimes add a finger alongside that already impressive girth to push the limits of Yagami’s rim even more in order for him to feel fuller.</p><p>Some of the hostesses he hooked up with looked at it with a puzzled expression if it happened to be in their line of sight and hardly any were willing to get their mouths or fingers near it. A few of them, along with all four of his girlfriends, at some point had commented that he looked a bit loose down there. Of course, the subject was quickly dropped once he was the one fucking their every hole until they were red, raw, and moaning nonstop.</p><p>While still a degenerate at heart, he considered those words which were supposed to be insulting to his masculinity quite arousing. It was exhilarating to have them cluelessly point out the consequence of Kaito constantly dicking him down. Not like they could ever replicate what his best friend was able to do for him in that regard, when it involved rearranging his guts and being pumped full of load after load until he could no longer keep them inside.</p><p>Kaito never complained. Not only because he was the one who caused him to be slightly relaxed in that area, but pointed out the detective would have to seek him out whenever he needed it for no other man would reach that deep or stretch him that good. Gone were the days Yagami could barely walk after taking his best friend up the ass. Now he could take a nice pounding for a good hour or two before his lower body was rendered useless.</p><p>He wasn’t one for toys either, but acquiring the butt plug ended up being a nice purchase since he was always ready for action and able to skip preparation. Only at that point, he regretted having it being used as an actual plug instead of a sex artifact. The pressure mounted there. Every time a careless pedestrian bumped into him, it made the task he had at hand even more difficult. Being a towering 6’4 male specimen wasn’t always gratifying.</p><p>"Son of a…” Yagami grunted as he walked in front of the restaurant where his best friend was having lunch. He was able to spot the former yakuza chatting with Higashi, Sugiura, and Hoshino as they sat on the table closest to the door and enjoyed the AC. Almost like telepathy, Kaito’s eyes moved in the detective’s direction and raised his pint glass in a derisional toast towards him, before gulping down some of the beer inside it. “Shit.”</p><p>Seeing the yellow liquid move only reminded Yagami of his own demise, for his own fluids with similar coloration were putting pressure inside his bladder while his friend’s waste remained sealed in his anal passage. While holding in someone else’s urine alongside his own, he cursed at himself for remaining rock hard at the thought and for wearing jeans too tight as he resumed his journey back home.</p><p>“Yagami-san!” The detective froze in his tracks, hearing the footsteps behind him become louder, signaling their approach. Swallowing dry, he turned around and was greeted by Hoshino’s peaceful features. “Don’t you want to join us for lunch?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll pass,” Yagami cleared his throat. His cock was still as rigid as a steel pipe, and he immediately felt a pinching sensation on the head. As a drop of precum oozed out from it, he quickly pulled the front of his shirt down in order to cover it from view, while still trying to remain casual about it. Why did his friends all have to look so… fuckable? “Thanks for offering.”</p><p>“Are you sure? We are ordering everything on the menu. Harami, kimchi fried rice, salted beef tongue, kalbi...” Yagami’s stomach growled loudly as he listened to the young lawyer describe the many dishes they were having. “See? You’re hungry too, don’t lie. C’mon, we’ll get you a chair.”</p><p>“Hoshino-kun, I-”</p><p>“It’s a hot day too, we’ll get you a tall glass of beer just like Kaito-san’s!”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good-”</p><p>“And if you are worried about spending money, don’t worry. I’ll pay for your share.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry!”</p><p>“But I just heard your-”</p><p>“It’s not my stomach, it’s…” Yagami lied while placing a hand over his midsection, hopeful that it would be enough to get his friend to stop offering him exactly what he wanted. He was sweating so profusely that his white shirt became translucent, wet with his perspiration, showcasing his toned torso. “It’s something else.”</p><p>“Oh… OH!” Hoshino blushed as he looked down at his friend’s imprinted erection on the front of his jeans. Still not making much sense to what he believed to be the issue, he tried to be as comprehensive as he could about it. “I’m so sorry, Yagami-san. It’s ok, I totally understand.”</p><p>“Ugh, I gotta go.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. Uh, best of luck!”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Carefully sighing in relief, he went back to slowly making his way home, just around the corner, but given his current situation, it proved to be almost impossible without being interrupted constantly. Just as he was about to turn into the home stretch, he could see his landlord standing right at the entrance of the building. She seemed mad, which Yagami attributed to the three months of rent payment he still owed her.</p><p>Thinking fast, he needed to find another place where he could relieve himself. And then it came to him. The subway, of course. He remembers seeing bathroom signs last time he used public transport. So, walking past the address he was initially heading to, he now set his navigation towards Showa Street.</p><p>“Yagami-san!” Just as he was nearing the entrance to Don Quijote, the running man approached him with his usual smile on his face. “Hot day, huh?”</p><p>“Oh, hey, Isaka-kun. Yeah, quite so.”</p><p>As Yagami’s mind drifted to his own body screaming for release while the other one rambled on, he couldn’t help but examine his fantastic form. Watching as Isaka ran in place, he felt an immense urge to have his way with those powerful thighs. If he could, he’d just invite the running man into his agency, get Isaka to bend over his pinball machine, shove his dick between those sculpted quadriceps and loudly fuck them until he squirted piss, cum, or both all over their expanse. But for now, he made a mental note to furiously masturbate to the thought later on.</p><p>“You must be thirsty, Yagami-san. Here, you should drink this.”</p><p>“Huh?” The detective was caught by surprise when an uncapped bottle was shoved into his chest, and Isaka urged him to use it. “Seriously?”</p><p>“It’s always important to hydrate yourself, Yagami-san. C’mon, go for it. It’s good for your health and you're gonna feel brand new.”</p><p>Seeing as he would be unable to convince the running man otherwise and not wanting to sound rude, he slowly brought it close to his lips. He turned it upside down and grimaced while his Adam's apple bobbed with each gulp he took. It was terrible news for his bladder, which was on the verge of unloading its contents. The same could be said about his testicles and at that point he couldn’t say which one would happen first.</p><p>It didn’t take long for his own body to start rejecting the liquid intake and it began to dribble out of the sides of his mouth and dampen his shirt even further. He was at least glad his leather jacket covered most of his upper body, for despite being one of the hottest days of the year, his nipples were hard as if he had been shirtless during a blizzard while feeling the now cold fabric forcing them to become even more erect.</p><p>“Wow, you really went down on it! We should meet up sometime and see how much we can improve my time again,” Isaka commented as the taller male handed back his empty bottle, unaware that Yagami was actually thinking on how fast he could make the running man ride his dick with such astonishing legs. “Oh, no. Look at the time! Must dash! See you later, Yagami-san!”</p><p>The detective barely lifted his arm in response, also going back to his way to the subway station, now that the pressure on all sides was mounting. This was the first time he felt desperate to release someone else’s piss along with his own. With difficulty, he made his way down the countless steps, until he was finally underground. Luckily for him, he didn’t need to purchase a ticket in order to use the restrooms, so he headed straight to the male one.</p><p>Barging through the front door, he went past the urinals, those wouldn’t be enough for him to deal with the urgency of the matter. So, entering an empty stall, he closed and locked the door behind him. Looking down, he realized it was one of those squat toilets, but in that case, beggars couldn’t be choosers. Taking off his jacket and shirt, he hung them over the handlebar to his side, desperate to just end his demise.</p><p>“Stupid thing… Shit!” He complained as his cock loudly and heavily slapped against his lower abs after pulling his pants and jockstrap down his legs. It was then he realized his six pack pouched a bit. Drinking half a liter of water forced his guts to not press against one another, especially his bladder, which made his belly bulge slightly. “C’mon, c’mon…”</p><p>As his jeans were wrapped around his ankles and resting over his sneakers, he squatted down over the toilet, reaching down between his legs to take hold of the base of the plug while his other hand wrapped around his throbbing dick. He knew he wouldn’t be able to properly pee into the bowl and release his piss enema until he took care of his erection and unloaded his balls. And judging by how long he has been holding off, he knew he would be gushing from his cock too.</p><p>“Fuck you, Kaito-san,” Yagami ironically cursed and moaned in pleasure under his breath, using his hand to move the plug around and against his walls, in order to try to replicate the sensation of being fucked by his best friend. It wasn’t enough, so he now pinched one of his nipples while stroking himself so fast the head of his cock was going from red to purple. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for him to finally reach his climax  “Argh, there it goes… Uwoh!”</p><p>Just as he worked himself to completion, his hole pushed hard. So hard that it forced the plug out of it and a yellow river to come pouring down into the bowl and towards the drain at the same time he started spurting cum. Soon he found himself trying to conceal his rapidly-firing cock and his gushing asshole. His legs trembled as powerful ropes of semen flew out of his tip until they splattered against the wall in front of him.</p><p>Hyperspermia was his blessing and curse. Yagami could produce an insane amount, a lot more than the average man, but this time even he was taken by surprise at the quantity. He lost count at ten ropes, too distracted by the way his ass expelled his friend’s waste. It reminded him of the way he made girls squirt with his sexual prowess, loving to have his face showered with it while eating them out or being forced to pull his dick out and watch it happen. And yet, it felt a lot better when he was the one spurting like a geyser from his sensitive hole.</p><p>“Dammit, stop…” Yagami said to himself as he realized he was still ejaculating, and after what seemed like an eternity, it eventually died down, most of his cum messily adorning the wall and floor before him. Knowing his own depraved self, he knew he would be ready for more even after such intense orgasm. His fingers were sticky with cum and his nipple sore from being squeezed with a vice grip while he unloaded like never before. “Finally…”</p><p>Kaito had marked him from the inside out like an animal. And he was forced to push one more time in order to completely dispose of his friend’s urine from inside his depths. He wished he had been bold enough to have squirted it back into the former yakuza’s pint of beer and served it back for him as payback. Or that it had been Kaito under him instead, so he could have gushed it directly onto his face.</p><p>Finally, he had softened enough to relieve himself. He aimed downwards as best he could, relaxing his bladder until a spurt of his own piss went into the bowl, feeling a shiver run up and down his spine as it traveled the length of his still sensitive cock. Once that was taken care of as well, he proceeded to clean himself and the mess surrounding him. With that out of the way, he finally could head home and take a shower.</p><p>With trembling legs, he slid the door open, only to find Kengo standing near the sink with a shocked expression. Apparently the loyal yakuza seemed to be more staggered by what he had heard in that short period than back when he had Yagami at gunpoint. There was a long awkward silence and eye contact, until the detective finally decided to make his way out of the uncomfortable situation.</p><p>Yagami wasn’t sure if he should be furious or thankful. Kaito gave him one of the best orgasms he’d ever experienced without even being around. Speaking of the devil, as soon as he went up the steps, he saw his long time friend leaning against the doorway of the agency, bulging biceps and pecs bunched together thanks to his crossed arms, and the signature smirk on his face.</p><p>“Where have you been?”</p><p>“I was, uh…”</p><p>“Client came by and you weren’t here so I told her to come back in an hour.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll just-” Yagami started, but soon was interrupted by the bigger man lifting him off the ground. He wrapped his legs around his friend’s waist by reflex while being carried into the office, before he was dropped over the leather couch with a loud thud. Still unsure of what to make out of it, he watched as the former yakuza closed all the blinds, gulping dryly once he saw the massive bulge in Kaito’s slacks. “What the!?”</p><p>“I said one hour. Plenty of time for another round, don’t you think?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/1MN04NG3L">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>